


stay gold

by hidingskeletons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, first multi chapters fic, idk - Freeform, levi bullies eren, smut later on, sorru, the outsiders au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren is ponyboy and levi is a soc and everyone said it was impossible but apperently it is. </p><p> </p><p>or an attack on titan outsiders au in which everyone's alive and luck is on everyone's side</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasuoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/gifts).



> hey everyone. so this is a mix of my two favorite things, attack on titan and The Outsiders by the glorious S. E. Hinton. this is for my friends lily and april. we rant about the outsiders and attack on titan crossovers quite a bit, so i felt like i owed them this. also, i kinda (extremely) owe april this, she's written me tons of fics. so, here you go!
> 
> i hope you like this. im going on outsiders memory. 
> 
> no one dies. no one is dead. mostly, it just takes place during the outsiders time with attack on titan characters as the outsiders characters, but not exactly the outsiders plot.
> 
> eren as ponyboy
> 
> armin as johnny
> 
> mikasa as darry (yes, Darry is a girl here.)
> 
> jean as soda
> 
> levi as a soc
> 
> erwin as a soc
> 
>  
> 
> that's all the characters you need to know for this chapter, i'll keep you updated as more comes up. 
> 
> enjoy!

Eren walked out of the movie theater with two things on his mind: Paul Newman, and a ride home. 

Turning and walking down the sidewalks, he stuck his hands in his pockets and hmmed quietly.

Kicking a rock with his shoes, he jumped onto the curb and smiled. 

He started to move a little faster, thinking about what could be lurking in the shadows behind him. Socs weren't exactly the friendliest people, and he was kind of afraid of running into one after what happened to his friend Armin a few months ago. Them stupid socs left him to bleed out after beating his sorry butt to bits. 

Eren stopped at a gas station across from the theater. He had a little cash left over from the movie, so he figured he could get some snacks to bring home to share with his older brother and sister. 

Walking inside, he got a few whispers and stares, considering most greasers don't come into a station on that side of town. 

Picking up a bag of chips, he heard a laugh behind him and "hey! Would you look at that! A greaser? Actually purchasing something!"

He didn't have to turn around to know it was Erwin and Levi, the two main socs at his school. Sighing, he walked to the register with his head down. 

"Erwin? Did that brat just ignore us? Is he deaf? Did he sister beat him so and he lost his hearing?" Both boys laughed, and Eren headed out the door fast, not to disturb their rude fest. 

He started to walk home again, hoping not to see the older boys again. 

After a few more strangely quite minutes he finally made it to his house. Mikasa and Jean sat waiting for him on the steps, and stood up as he walked up the driveway.

"Where have you been? Armins inside, complaining 'bout his parents again. He kept wishin you were here." Mikasa asked, shaking her head. "Are those snacks? Did you go to the theater and to the station? Eren, I told you not to go without someone with you! You know what happened to Armin!"

"Please Eren, we care about you too much to see you get hurt." Jean added. 

"I have my switchblade!" He argued, but he knew there was no way he would win this. 

Mikasa pushed him inside, and he sat down next to his best friend, trying to calm him down.


End file.
